


Headboard languidness

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, but they like it so no harm done, tiny bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “Besides,” he rasped, meeting Brian’s darkening eyes, “Bri doesn’t mind. He likes to watch. Don’t you love?”He did. He really did. His cock was already filling out in his pajamas pants. But, he’d been here first. He’d brushed his teeth and prepared for bed. He had cuddled up with a nice book, planning to finally get some reading done. And now his boyfriends had crashed his night and it was all fine because he liked to watch.Brian slammed his book shut, making Roger and Freddie jump slightly.





	Headboard languidness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessahmewren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/gifts).



> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This is a prompt fic for my dear friend and poly!queenie comrade in arms, Jessahmewren. She wanted some poly!queen voyeurism with someone not really taking part of the action, more guiding the others. I hope you enjoy this dear and I hope you'll get healthy soon too, sending all my best wishes and hugs (and porn) to you!
> 
> Attention: This is NOT oficially part of the Four men universe, since it's a prompt. But, I mean, if you want to read it like being in that universe, then go ahead, it works perfectly fine ;)

Brian sighed. He had been reading the same sentence over and over in his book, incapable of getting further with the ruckus next to him. Freddie and Roger had just gotten back from a night out and were drunk, giggly messes further down the bed.

Right now they were trying out a passage from one of Freddie’s new songs, singing in harmonies. Well, attempting to sing in between laughter. 

Brian poked them with his foot. “Oi. It’s in the middle of the night and I’m trying to read here. Can you please keep it down?”

“Booooring,” Roger drawled, rolling his eyes beneath heavy lids.

Freddie giggled but put a hand over Roger’s mouth, giving Brian a pretty smile. “Of course dear. Sorry.”

Eyeing them suspiciously, Brian went back to his book. He managed to get past the sentence now, even past the page, his boyfriends’ being obediently quiet. Only that they were doing what he’d told him, should have gotten the alarm bells start ringing.

He flipped another page. Quiet rustling and muffled giggles could be heard from Freddie and Roger but other than that they kept quiet. Brian intensely tried to focus on the passage but now his curiosity had been peaked. Stubbornly, he kept reading.

“Aah,” Freddie gasped and no, that was it.

“Okay, what are you up t…” Brian’s sentence trailed off as he fixed his eyes on his boyfriends.

Roger was on top of Freddie, golden head buried in the older man’s neck as he kissed and worshipped the skin there. Freddie’s arms were looped lazily around Roger’s waist and at Brian’s words he turned his head, watching the guitarist with dark, glittering eyes.

“Sorry Bri,” he purred, hands inching down to rest on Roger’s lower back. “I tried to stop him.”

Roger laughed, lifting his head to grin down at Freddie. “You did not!” He slowly rolled his hips against Freddie’s, making him moan. “Besides,” he rasped, meeting Brian’s darkening eyes, “Bri doesn’t mind. He likes to watch. Don’t you love?”

He did. He really did. His cock was already filling out in his pajamas pants. But, he’d been here first. He’d brushed his teeth and prepared for bed. He had cuddled up with a nice book, planning to finally get some reading done. And now his boyfriends had crashed his night and it was all fine because he liked to watch. 

Brian slammed his book shut, making Roger and Freddie jump slightly. 

“Bri…” Roger started, voice unsure now. 

“Quiet,” Brian ordered, putting away his book. “You want to give me a show, that’s it? That was your unselfish purpose with this? It wasn’t at all that you both are horny sluts who just can’t keep your hands to yourselves?”

Freddie’s breath got caught in his throat and he whimpered weakly, bucking up against Roger. Roger licked his lips. “No it wasn’t…”

“I said quiet Roger,” Brian raised his voice slightly. “I don’t want to hear anything from either of you, if it’s not the safe words.” He watched them intently until both nodded. “You’re going to do exactly what I say and give me that show. Understood?”

More nodding.

“Good.” Brian smiled. He poofed up the pillow behind his back before leaning back again, enjoying making the other two wait. “Alright,” he said breezily, “you can continue where you left off.”

Roger leant back down to kiss Freddie, using one hand to keep himself up while the other tugged lightly on the singer’s dark hair. Freddie groaned into the kiss, hands rucking up Roger’s shirt to touch skin.

They were careful now, no grinding, no filthy biting. Just slow, heated kissing. They were waiting for him to tell them what to do. Warmth pooled low in Brian’s stomach and he let his hand slip inside his pajamas pants, fingers stroking lightly over his happy trail.

His boyfriends really made a delicious picture. They were still dressed in their club wear, but the clothes were rumpled, their hair messy and their cheeks flushed. They looked beautifully debauched.

“Rog,” Brian said, “play with his nipples.”

Roger pulled away from the kiss, eagerly starting to pull Freddie’s shirt up.

“Nuh uh,” Brian shook his head. “Keep kissing him, and leave the shirt on.”

“But,” Roger started and Brian glared at him, cutting him off immediately. “No talking!”

Roger grimaced at him but did what he was told, hand slipping under Freddie’s top as he pressed their mouths together again. Freddie squeaked when he found his nipples, and moaned into Roger’s mouth, squirming happily on the mattress as he pulled Roger closer.

“Look,” Brian hummed, fingers continuing to play over his lower stomach. “Freddie’s being good for me, doing what he’s told.”

Roger tweaked hard at Freddie’s nipple at that and the singer gasped. The older man growled and grabbed Roger’s face with both hands, holding him still and kissing him deeper.

“That’s good, I like that.” Brian sighed, spreading his legs slightly. “Be rough with each other. I know you want to.”

Freddie immediately pushed himself up from the maddress with an impressive bout of strength and sat up, Roger straddling his lap. They kissed like they were starving, mouths desperate against each other. Muffled gasps and whimpers escaped them as hands eagerly grabbed and touched everywhere.

“Wow you’re desperate,” Brian groaned, fingers sneaking closer to his hardening erection. “Have you been teasing each other all night? Dancing and flirting?”

Freddie arched his hips up into Roger’s and the drummer whined and clutched at his shoulders before rocking back.

“Answer me.” 

Freddie pulled away from from the harsh kiss, hands grabbing Roger’s hips and using his grip to help him grind against him. “Yes… we’ve been dancing. I can’t…” he panted, closing his eyes when Roger went back to mouth on his neck. “I can’t not touch him when he’s like that…”

“Like what, Fred?” Brian rumbled, finally letting his hand trail down to curl around his cock. “Slutty?”

Roger made a noise in protest and Freddie shook his head. “No, just you know drunk, happy. Bright.” His voice turned fond, a sharp contrast to the way he was rocking their hips together.

Brian knew. He knew all too well. But it was fun messing with them. “Hmm,” he sounded unconvinced. “So you weren’t acting like sluts, even if you were out dancing in those outfits? You didn’t flirt with other people?”

“No, we didn’t,” Roger answered now, glancing over his shoulder at Brian. “But we can’t help if people look at us.”

Brian shook his head at his boyfriend’s cheeky smile. “Brat. Freddie, spank him.”

Freddie smirked and let his hand come down sharply on Roger’s right buttock. The drummer squeaked and looked at Freddie in betrayal.

“Give him another.” Brian’s voice was low, and he squeezed his cock harder when Freddie slapped Roger again, making him squirm in his lap.

“What’s this?” John had appeared in the doorway, towel wrapped around his hips. He looked between the panting, desperate Freddie and Roger and Brian who sat calmly against the headboard. “Weren’t you going to bed?”

“Deaky,” Roger smiled brightly, happy to see their fourth boyfriend.

Brian raised his eyebrows. “You’re really hopeless at this game Rog. Three more Freddie.”

Freddie licked his lips and nodded, quickly giving Roger three more spanks while the blonde whined and rolled his hips into Freddie’s. 

Brian had to chuckle at the way John’s eyes darkened immediately, at how he could see his cock rising beneath the towel. “Freddie and Roger are putting on a show for me. Very thoughtful of them, don’t you think?” 

John nodded slowly, sitting down on the bed next to the others. He looked up at Brian, expression excited. “Can I join?”

“Of course love,” Brian smirked, hand stilling on his cock. “You can help me wreck them.”

“It would be my pleasure,” John growled, reaching out to tug at Freddie’s hair, forcing his head back.

“Why can he speak and do what he wants?” Roger protested, pouting at Brian as Freddie gasped when John pressed his lips to his throat.

Brian glared at him. “Because,” he growled, “he didn’t interrupt my reading. You’re not even trying to do as I say, are you Rog?”

“It’s not fair.” Roger glared defiantly back and Freddie let his palm hover over the drummer’s ass, looking questioningly at Brian.

Brian sighed and shook his head. “No, don’t bother with it love. Come here Roger.”

“Someone’s in trouble,” John smirked, resting his chin over a grinning Freddie’s shoulder.

Roger huffed, but climbed off Freddie’s lap and crawled over to Brian. He was on his way to climb into Brian’s lap instead, before the taller man shook his head and pushed him away. “No, not on me. Take off your pants.”

While Roger grumbled but complied, Brian turned to Freddie and John. They were both watching him, John nosing into Freddie’s neck as his hand moved over the singer’s crotch.

“Deaky,” Brian licked his lips, gesturing to Roger to take off his underwear too, “fuck Freddie. Make it good love, make him sing for us yeah?”

Freddie whined low in his throat and practically melted back into John’s arms when the younger man nodded and pressed his hand harder against his erection.

“Gladly,” he growled, biting down on Freddie’s neck as he started opening his trousers.

A finger prodded at Brian’s side and he turned to Roger. “What do you want me to do Bri?” The blonde pouted, bared legs pulled up against his chest. 

“You get up on your knees and face Freddie and Deaky.” Brian reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. “Watch them and open yourself up.” He gave the lube to Roger who looked like he was going to protest. “You don’t take your eyes of them, you keep quiet, you don’t touch yourself except for inside, understood? Or you won’t get to come tonight.”

Roger’s eyes burned with both frustration and lust as he got up on his knees and poured lube onto his fingers.

Meanwhile, John had managed to quickly rid Freddie of all his clothes and was bending the older man over until he was on his hands and knees. Freddie still didn’t make a sound, just watched Brian and Roger from under his heavy, coal-lined lids. Brian shuddered at that intense gaze and continued to pump his cock. Maybe it was worth to have had his reading interrupted, after all.

“Rog babe,” John grinned, apparently having the time of his life, “give me the lube.” 

Glaring, Roger slid over the bottle before spreading his thighs, reaching behind himself and pushing the first lubed finger inside. Brian didn’t take his eyes off John and Freddie but could tell when Roger started fucking himself from his hitched breathing.

“Good,” Brian sighed, cosying back in his pillow and watching contently as John started preparing Freddie, “show Roger how good we could have made him feel if he’d acted as good as Fred is.”

John immediately angled his fingers just right to hit Freddie’s prostate and the dark-haired man whimpered and bit his lip to try to stay quiet. Brian could hear Roger’s frustration in his pants next to him, and knew that he hadn’t found the right angle to properly pleasure himself.

Freddie moaned loudly and arched his back as John added a finger to the mix, his other hand curling around Freddie’s cock. Brian rubbed his thumb lazily over the head of his leaking cock and threw a glance to his side.

Roger was actually following his orders this time. The crystal clear of his blue eyes were barely visible behind the black as he watched John thrusting his finger into Freddie. His arm flexed as he pumped and spread his fingers inside himself. It would be easy. So easy, to just pull Roger over and press him down on his cock.

But, Brian was still annoyed. He gestured for John to give him the lube again. His boyfriend managed to send it over, without missing a beat of wrecking Freddie.

Brian poured the lube over his hand and groaned out loud at the feel of his now slick hand around his cock. Between the sight of Freddie panting, eyes teary and John behind him, and the increasingly more breathless gasps from Roger, he was aching. 

“How many fingers, John?” Brian asked, his own voice strained now.

John let his hand move from Freddie’s cock down to his ball, teasing them between rough fingers. “Two,” he said, putting more force into his thrusts and making Freddie groan and rock back and forward between his hands.

“Mm, I think you should get two more in, before fucking him.” Brian purred, hand moving faster over himself. “He wants it so bad, don’t you Fred?” He smiled when Freddie finally lifted his head to look him in the eyes and nodded.

He was gorgeous. The eye-liner was becoming smudged, his red mouth hanging open and his cheeks were flushed.

“Slut.” John said affectionately before pressing two more fingers into Freddie at the same time, making the other man moan and arch his spine sinfully.

Freddie’s moan was echoed by Roger’s weak whine and Brian chuckled breathlessly and turned to him again. The blonde was looking at him now, biting his lip. His eyebrows were furrowed and he stared at Brian, eyes pleading and wet.

Brian growled at him, giving him a quick smack on the thigh. “I told you to watch them.” 

Roger trembled and turned his focus back on John using all his strength fingerfucking Freddie. The drummer’s cock stood erect as he continued to slowly pump two fingers into himself and Brian growled.

“You can do better than that. One more finger and find your spot for me.”

Roger grit his jaw and worked another finger inside himself. Then he frowned in concentration, eyes lost inwards as he searched. Brian had to bite off his own moan at the display. His fingers were now slipping over his cock, wet with both lube and precome. His balls were starting to feel uncomfortably full and his cock twitched in his hand when Roger whimpered loudly, having found what he looked for.

John swore lowly and removed both hands from Freddie. Tears were running down the singer’s eyes and his hips were continuously moving back and forth, even after the stimulation had stopped.

“Are you going to make Roger finger himself until he comes?” John smirked, throwing off his towel and getting back up on his knees behind Freddie, putting both hands on his hips. 

Roger let out a pitiful moan and Brian shrugged. “Depends on if he starts behaving or not.” He wasn’t going to leave Roger like that of course, the angle wasn’t very comfortable for his wrist and without touching his cock, he’d have to work himself for hard and long to be able to come.

John grinned, eyes flashing as he grinded his cock against Freddie’s opening. Freddie gasped brokenly and tried to press himself back on John, forcing his cock inside, but John’s steady grip on his hips stopped him.

“What do you say Bri?” John rumbled, grinding again, “Should I give this lovable, filthy whore what he wants?”

Freddie groaned and lowered his head against the mattress, just presenting himself to John and Brian nodded shakily. Fuck. He was so turned on. Without waiting any longer, John shoved himself deep into Freddie with one deep thrust.

Brian’s cock twitched again at Freddie’s desperate cry, at John’s glazed over expression. Roger whimpered next to him once more and Brian looked back at his third boyfriend.

Roger was also crying now, the tear streaks down his cheeks matching Freddie’s. He was staring into Freddie’s eyes, the singer staring back through hooded ones. His thighs, arm and shoulder were trembling with the strain as he sharply thrust his fingers into himself. He had stopped trying to hit his prostate and Brian understood that he was both too overwhelmed and drunk to be able to focus on finding it. 

“Poor thing,” John gasped, hips pistoning roughly into Freddie, smirking at Roger. “He won’t be able to get even close to coming like that.”

That was probably true. Brian still didn’t have any interest in doing any of the work, when it was his precious alone time that had been disturbed, but the prospect of Roger’s tight heat around him was too good to pass up.

“Come here then,” he muttered and dragged Roger over. The blonde squeaked as Brian manhandled him onto his lap and tugged on his arm to make him pull his fingers out. Brian helped Roger straddle him, one knee on either side of Brian’s legs and with his back to him. 

Then, reclining back against the pillows again, he wrapped both arms loosely around Roger’s waist and continued to watch John and Freddie fucking over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“What are you waiting for?” He let one hand travel down to pinch the tip of Roger’s cock, making him jump. “Ride me.”

Roger took a shaky breath and reached beneath himself, grabbing Brian’s cock with fumbling hands. Then, he tried to lower himself down on Brian’s cock, but the head of Brian’s cock was wet and slippery, and Roger clumsy and it took him three tries to be able to press him inside.

They both moaned when he managed, and Brian’s vision got white in the corners as Roger immediately dropped himself all the way down in Brian’s lap, taking his cock to the hilt.

“That’s good,” Brian managed to get out, clutching Roger tighter against himself. Roger was already trembling but he put both hands on Brian’s legs and used the leverage to help himself lift his hips up and down on Brian’s cock.

John was watching them, eyes dark seas of green. He had Freddie scrambling at the sheet and whining beneath him, hips stuttering back into John’s sharp, punishing thrusts. 

Brian could see that both his boyfriends were close. He was too, Roger’s clenching tightness around him and his sweet smelling hair in his face was too much too handle for his already overwhelmed state.

“Touch his cock John,” Brian growled, his own hand slipping under Roger’s shirt to press flat over his stomach, feeling the muscles tense as his boyfriend rode him.

John did, one hand releasing Freddie’s hip to grab his leaking cock tightly. Brian could see red marks on Freddie’s hip where John’s fingers had been and moaned lowly.

Freddie was shaking now, barely able to keep himself up. Brian knew he’d be coming in less than a minute. Wanting to catch up, he dug his fingers into Roger’s stomach.

“Faster,” he demanded, still not doing a thing to help Roger out.

“I… I can’t.” Roger gasped, thighs trembling as he sloppily pulled himself up before sitting down again.

Freddie cried out hard and came, cock spurting white onto the rumpled sheets. He trashed in John’s tight hold, working himself back desperately, chasing the pleasure until it was too much and he fell forward onto his arms, sobbing.

“Gorgeous,” Brian groaned and John hissed and thrust even faster into the overstimulated Freddie.

Watching Freddie’s drooling mouth and tightly shut eyes, expression bordering on pained as John shook his limp body with every hard thrust, Brian felt his own climax rise to the surface.

Then, Roger collapsed against him, no longer able to keep himself up or continue the riding. The drummer fell back against Brian’s chest, turning to press his cheek against Brian’s shoulder. His breathing was hot and moist as he gasped and panted against Brian’s pajamas shirt.

John shouted out his orgasm and buried his face in Freddie’s neck, muffling his noises there as his hips worked in and out of the whining singer. Roger took a deep breath and clenched tightly around Brian and that was enough. Brian came so hard his vision darkened, arms holding Roger tight against him. 

Gasping and grunting through it, he couldn’t help from arching and bucking up into his boyfriend’s warm body, and Roger whimpered weakly.

“Masterpieces,” John gasped, “all of you.”

When Brian opened his eyes again the younger man had pulled out of Freddie and had the still shaking singer in his arms, kissing and cuddling him. 

Letting out an exhausted, satisfied sigh, Brian nodded tiredly. The pillows behind him were heavenly soft and enveloping, and Roger’s body was warm and familiar. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

“Please,” Roger whispered, hips squirming over Brian’s.

Oh. Brian realized. Roger still hadn’t come. He hummed softly and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re talking.” He purred and let his hand push further up under Roger’s chest, resting over his heart.

“Please,” Roger said again, heart beating hard against Brian’s palm. “At least let me touch myself?”

Brian yawned, smiled at John who pulled a half unconscious Freddie over to tuck him into bed beside Brian. “Mm go ahead love. You can come” He sighed, eyes falling shut.

With Freddie yawning hot against his hip, cuddling up to Brian’s leg, John talking quietly somewhere close and Roger still warm and tight around his soft cock, Brian drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was fun to write, I wrote some parts drunk but I hope you won't notice which ones it is xD
> 
> Take care all precious people, all the love from me <3


End file.
